1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security devices for portable articles, more particularly, to a removable security device for portable computers and the like that includes a cable for securing the device to a stationary object and an audible alarm.
2. The Prior Art
As portable computers and other expensive electronic equipment have become more common, theft of such equipment has increased. There are a number of different types of devices on the market to deter such thefts. Most of these devices are either bulky, so that they are not particularly portable, or they rely on the small rectangular slot that is being manufactured into portable computers. The problem with relying on this slot is that the attachment is not particularly robust. Although it would damage the portable equipment, it would be a relatively simple matter to pry the lock out of the slot. Thus, there is a need for a more robust security device that is also portable enough to accompany the portable equipment without undo effort.